More Than That
by LaceNLeather24
Summary: Sequel to Unusual You, if you haven't read it then what are you waiting for?
1. Chapter 1

Just something short and quick for right now, was supposed to be a songfic but this goes better as a story. I don't know where the inspiration came from to write this considering that I haven't written in almost a month, but I am glad that I did write it. I wanted this to be a one shot, but if you like it then I will continue. Let me know in reviews guys, goodnight ;)

* * *

Kevin watched Whitney slam the telephone receiver down, he'd been watching her for the past few minutes from afar. And had an idea of who she might have been talking to from her body language and the rolling of her eyes. Whitney had no idea Kevin had seen everything including her rushing off to her trailer. He would follow her two minutes later deciding not to catch up with her, but let her arrive alone so that no one would suspect a thing.

Whitney sat in her makeup chair with her head buried in her hands. The tears had started forming back when she was coming to her trailer, but now they were in full force spilling down her cheeks. Roberta had once again manage to piss her off. She called to check in with him just to see how his day was going, even though she was having conflicted feelings towards him. And then there was Kevin, they were spending a lot of time together up until the last past month but lately they had become distant. There was a break in filming and everyone went back home for a little while. Whitney had gone three weeks without a word from him and she still wasn't sure how he felt about her. What was she doing anyway, "He is a married man Whitney, no way is he going to really leave his perfect life for you" she scolded herself. She would lose big time if she ended up alone after everything was said and done. Whitney put her head down on the counter with arms folded underneath, then she heard a knock at the door. She grabbed a tissue and dried her eyes and said come in.

Kevin opened the door just as Whitney threw the tissue in the trash next to her.

"Hey" he said

"Hi"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I am, why?"

"Well I seen you rushing away offstage upset"

"I'm not upset, I came back here because I forgot my glasses"

"Your glasses"

"Yeah"

"Whitney come on" Kevin got right to the point, he hated seeing her upset

"Come on what?"

"I can see that you've been crying"

"It's my allergies, that's why I came to get my glasses and my allergy medicine"

"Whitney don't try to hide it with a lie" she was caught and speechless "I watched you on the phone yelling at whom I assume is your fiancé" he also hated saying that

"Okay yes I was on the phone with him and we did get into an argument. Look I'm fine now Kevin, he and I are going to argue that is what couples do."

"No your not fine, what's the use in you denying that what you have is wrong?"

"So what are you now my therapist?"

"No I'm the man who wants you to be at your best and happy at all times."

"I am happy Kevin with him" another lie she just told "After every argument, after all the breakups in the end he always tells me that he loves me and only me. And I do the same"

Kevin rolled his eyes as he took a seat on her couch and she leaned against the makeup counter

"Why are you rolling your eyes?" she questioned him folding her arms against her chest

"Please he would say whatever it takes to keep you blind, to the truth between the lines. Okay Whitney, he… he impregnated another woman while with you! I bet that's what you were arguing about with him"

"For your fucking information we were broken up at the time!"

"Well excuse the fuck out of me if that is the qualities you look for in a man"

"My life might not be perfect to you, but I am content with it. Besides last time I checked we were just lovers and nothing more"

"Is that how you look at us Whitney, just lovers?"

"Each other's side piece"

"I thought we meant more to each other than that"

"You have a wife" she said fed up with his judging

"And"

"I have a fiancé who I love no matter what"

"You deserve so much better"

"And what is better according to you?"

"Me"

"Really, well I wouldn't know that from the way you've been avoiding me lately"

"Avoiding you? I haven't been avoiding you!"

"Ever since I told you that I loved you, you've become distant"

"I didn't mean to, it's just that I've been really busy with the movie and my other ventures"

"We've been back filming for two weeks Kevin and not once have you tried to talk to me alone, until now when your voyeuristically observing me."

"You make me sound like a creep, listen I wanted to get you alone but you also have your people pulling you every which way. You don't think in these past two weeks I wanted you all to myself? Now that I finally have you all that were doing is arguing about that jealous bastard."

"You started it"

"And I'm going finish it"

Whitney finally sat down across from him in her chair while he made his proposal

"I know not saying I love you back might have made you second guess our relationship"

"I'll admit it, it has"

"But there is not a day that passes by that I don't think about your voice, your eyes, your perfect smile. All those weeks apart I just wanted you so much. I didn't even go on vacation like everyone else, I stayed in Colorado thinking about all our nights together after filming was done. How we instead stayed in the cabin while everyone else called it a night. I couldn't let go of the memories Whitney, and I couldn't come up with the courage to tell you that I didn't want you to go. If you only knew how I tried to drink away the thoughts of him touching you, kissing you, making love to you! I needed you right beside me from the moment we first met to the day I die. I never want you to leave me!" By now the tears had started again for Whitney, this was all she needed to hear from Kevin. Next thing she knew she was leaping out of the chair and into his arms. He kissed her deeply and passionately, like a soldier who had been away for so long and was finally back with his girl. After a minute or two they both broke away for air and to get some words out.

"Wow" she exclaimed but Kevin needed answers just like she did a few moments ago

"Do you love him?"

Whitney was caught off guard at first as to why that would be the first thing that would come out of his mouth, but she answered him


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you guys like it and won't be upset with where I might be going with this. It's short I know but Enjoy and leave a review

* * *

That's when she caught her head, all the things that Kevin just said moments ago made her forget her real feelings. He just told the truth and she knew it, but the truth was even harder for her.

"I can't lie Kevin I do"

"Oh Whitney"

"How else did you expect me to answer this?"

"NO would have been perfect"

"I can't help but feel something for him, he is my fiancé. But with you… I have strong feelings also, I love you both"

"I want to be the only man you love!"

"I'm sorry but it's what my heart feels for both of you"

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Kevin…" she started to say

"How can you love someone who causes you so much pain?"

"Love is blind Kevin and couples go through this all the time. They have fights, they have arguments a relationship is never perfect! Your marriage isn't perfect"

"Yeah it's not"

"You still love your wife too"

"I do but I am not in love with her, just like you love him but your not in love"

"I am in love with him Kevin and I am in love with you too. Look it's a bad situation for both of us that's all I can say."

"Like I asked just a few moments ago what are you going to do about it Whitney?"

"Live my life with my fiancé, your married Kevin there is no life with you"

"There can be"

"No there can't I already hate being the other woman"

"That's what I'm saying Whitney I want you to be thee woman, the only woman in my life. My marriage is falling apart and I don't think it can survive regardless"

"Is it because of me?"

"No your not the cause, your responsible for making me feel alive again! I've found everything I've ever wanted in you Whitney, it's you that I want and I know you want me permanently in your life."

Kevin leaned in closer to capture her lips again, this was his woman not bobby's! He had to do something to make her see things his way even if it meant putting everything on hold with his marriage. That was just the risk he is willing to take.

As the two got deeper into the kiss a call came through on Whitney's telephone in the trailer. Too preoccupied with Kevin they both let it rang and the answering machine took it for her. It was bobby calling to apologize.

"Hey Whitney it's me bobby, look I'm sorry baby I shouldn't have yelled at you and for everything else. I know I hurt you and I promise I will never do that again."

Whitney stopped kissing Kevin in order to tune into what bobby was saying, he did sound hurt and regretful. Hearing those words come out of his mouth made her feel sorry for him. Kevin didn't know what the hell was going on until she got from in his grasp and picked up the receiver to talk to bobby.

"Baby I'm here" she said

"Oh thank God, Whitney I love you so much! I thought I would have had to catch a plane to Los Angeles and beg you on bended knee!"

"I'm…" she started to say until she caught Kevin from the corner of her eye leaving her trailer. Bobby continued on for her speaking again.

"That fight earlier let's forget about it, this weekend come home to me I miss you" She didn't say anything for a couple of seconds, still focused on what just happened.

"I… I miss you too"

"You mean everything to me and I'm telling you no lies, there is no other woman in my life except you. Do you belive me?"

"Okay bobby whatever"

"Come on Whitney you didn't anser my question, do you believe me?"

"I don't care about that anymore I just want to move on"

"Fine we can move on"

"Are you almost finished for the day?"

"Not yet we still have two more scenes and then were done"

"Well as soon as you are finished call me baby! And this weekend were going to dicuss our wedding plans. I'm excited more than ever now to take you as my wife!"

"I know you are" Even though she was talking with him part of her mind and heart was else where

"I have to go now I love you the future Mrs. Brown!"

"I love you too"

Kevin had reach the deepest part of the parking lot full of trailers and was thinking to himself about a few good minutes now. After giving everything that has happened to him much thought he pulled out one of those early 1991 pocket cell phones so he could call home.

A woman answered

"Hi"

"Hey how are you?" she sighed

"I'm doing good are the kids there?"

"No they are out for the day"

"Well what are you up to?"

"Nothing much just working on some paperwork. Did you need anything else though Kevin?"

"Just to talk to the kids… and you"

"What's wrong?"

"I was doing a little thinking and I think we should give marriage counseling one more try"

"Kevin we've been down this road so many times"

"I know but let's try and make it work, I have nothing else" he frowned

"I don't think that is a good idea"

"Please"


	3. Chapter 3

Yes the chapters are short, but i fine myself less in s struggle to find words to type about in a seven or eight page chapter. Plus I can stretch the story out for you guys. Alright this is another one that I like and I hope you enjoy. Give me some feedback and tell me where you think this story should go. Because right now it is a make or break situation.

* * *

Los Angeles, CA 8:00 am

Kevin woke up the next morning in his Los Angeles Home, where he shared it with his wife and three children. He stretched his arms out and yawned taking a glance out the window, it was going to rain today. After getting up to wash his face and brush his teeth he went downstairs to the kitchen, where his family was waiting.

"Morning guys" he said entering

"Morning daddy" they all said back while eating

"Good Morning sweetheart" his wife said

"Good Morning" he told her right before giving her a kiss on the cheek

Their children watched their exchange, the two youngest were under five and not fully aware. But the couple's eldest daughter was seven and she knew before this that something was wrong with her parents. They never displayed it in front of their children, but they do have ears. His wife knew that she and Kevin were just about at the end of their rope, but he begged her. He begged her on the phone and when he got back to the house late last night for another chance. The conversation they had the night before was intense.

_Last Night_

_Kevin and his wife were in his office far away from where everyone might hear them. She sat on his couch and he sat in one of the chairs across from her._

"_All that I am saying his that we should try and work this out, that's all I want"_

"_Why though Kevin, it's clear to the both of us that we haven't been happy for a while!"_

"_We've had our un happy moments but we did have our good times, plenty of them"_

"_When was the last time we had a good time tell me?"_

"_Back in January, my birthday"_

"_One Night Kevin?"_

"_We enjoyed ourselves"_

"_And so what?"_

"_So what?….." Kevin couldn't believe what he was hearing_

"_A few days later we were back at each other's throats ready to kill"_

"_Honey come on, we've been married for almost thirteen years, three beautiful children"_

"_Yeah thirteen wonderful years, but I think the spark is going out"_

"_Don't say that!" Kevin got up from his seat and started pacing the room_

"_It's the truth honey, the spark isn't there anymore you know why? Because of your liaisons"_

"_Everyone has their weak moments, and I regret what I did"_

"_Was she worth it though?"_

"_No"_

"_She must have been, you were seeing her for at least a year! She was doing all of the things that I couldn't do or didn't want to do" _

_The wife was referring to Kevin's first affair during the filming of his Revenge movie. His female co-star had brought one of her friends to the set for the day, and once he met this visitor he couldn't stop seeing her. Everything was gravy until she started blabbing her mouth and the paps started to pick up on it. He eventually broke it off with her._

"_That affair was two years ago…"_

"_And I can't believe I'm still here"_

The rest of the night went from talking about their problems, to reminders of the good times again, and to staying together for the children. They did agree that they still loved each other, but it would never be the same again. So the decision was to try and make it work for the kid's sake.

"So who wants to go to see a movie today?" He asked his babies while his wife fixed him some breakfast.

"I do daddy!" his second child said

"Me too" came out the mouth of his young son

"_What about you sweetie" he asked the eldest_

"_I don't want to go"_

"_Why not?" asked her mother_

"_I don't feel like it"_

"_Well were all going together as a family" her mother said again_

"_Can I just stay home?" she begged while her fork fiddled with her eggs_

"_I guess I can stay with her" his wife said_

"_Alright, I will take the other two"_

_Kevin thought about what could be wrong with his child, but didn't push it any farther. _

_New Jersey 11:00 am_

_Whitney had been up early this morning relaxing around her home in Jersey. After yesterday evening phone call from her fiancé she went back to the set to finish filming her scenes. Those scenes did not include her co star, so she didn't get to see him. She tried looking for him before she left, but she was informed that he was long gone. She figured that after their kiss in the trailer and she leaving him to pick up the phone for bobby, he immediately left. Yeah she felt horrible about how she did him and regretted it, she was feeling lonesome for him too. She just got back home and she was bored and that fiancé of hers was nowhere to be found. Yeah she came back home earlier around 4 am and guess what he was not waiting for her, nor was he there right now. Her portable phone rang and she answered to see who it was. She hoped that it was bobby calling to tell her where he was located._

"_Hello"_

"_Whitney darling how are you" her favorite cousin asked from her apartment in New York. She was also lying around with nothing to do. Except puff on her cigs and watch some television._

"_Oh…" she let out a sigh "I'm fine"_

"_Doesn't sound like it"_

"_I'm just waiting for bobby to call me back"_

"_He left this early?"_

"_He was never home, I think he might be in Atlanta and thought I was going to go there"_

"_He knew where you were going, he just has some ugly ass ways"_

"_He's not bad all the time, he's a good guy deep down"_

"_What are you doing with him anyway? He already has children, he is a womanizer, and he is always up to no good!"_

"_I fell in love Dionne"_

"_No you fell in lust and you better get to know the difference between the two before it's too late!"_

"_Your mad at me huh"_

"_Damn right, I can't stand when you take up for that bastard"_

"_I'm sorry" Whitney could turned into a little girl when she was being scolded_

"_Stop being so sorry, that's one thing I never want you to do is be sorry. Your not weak you just need guidance"_

"_And I guess I am finding all of my strength and guidance from you?"_

_Dionne puffed on her cigarette some more before answering her question "Yes you will. Now getting off of the subject of him how is filming your first movie going?"_

"_You ask me all the time D!"_

"_I just want to make sure that you are enjoying yourself and everyone is treating you right"_

"_They are, everything is great"_

"_And that co star of yours is wonderful isn't he?"_

_There was the mention of him again, Lord she really loved that man. There was nothing in this world like him, no one ever made her feel that way. _

"_He is a blessing" she smiled_

"_He is" this made Dionne curious_

"_You know what I mean"_

"_What exactly do you mean Whitney?"_

"_Kevin is a great guy, he's awesome" she was still smiling while describing him to Dionne_

"_Okay go on"_

"_Your nosey you know that?" she kidded_

"_No I'm not the nosey one in the family, that title belongs to some of our aunts"_

_Alright so this was another issue for Whitney, she wanted to shout out her love for Kevin to the world, and she just couldn't. Yes she was a very private person when it came to her love life, but this love was just so good. She is just stuck in love with two people, and she sucked at that._

"_Promise me you won't tell a soul"_

"_I won't sweetheart you know you can trust me"_

"_That's why I'm telling you and only you" Whitney took a deep breathe and confessed "I'm having an affair" And then she heard the phone drop on the other end._


End file.
